everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll logs/2014
Signature dolls Signature - Royals Back-of-the-box blurb Are you a Royal or a Rebel? Shut the storybooks you thought you knew and open a new chapter at Ever After High, where the spellbinding teenagers of classic fairytale legends choose to either follow their parent's fabled footsteps or discover their own Happily Ever After! Quotes * Charmed at First Sight. (Dexter Charming) * Trying to Let My Hair Down. (Holly O'Hair) * Restacking the Deck. (Lizzie Hearts) Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguised as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Ever After High'' website. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * Dexter Charming - Charming ain't easy! Especially when you're the younger brother of one of the most popular guys in school, and have a royally important family legacy to live up to. True, Dexter is under a lot of pressure, but even though he may come off as sweetly awkward and endearingly clumsy, he's actually every bit as brave and heroic as a Prince Charming should be. All he needs to do is to believe in himself. * Holly O'Hair '- Destined to let her hair down, Holly O'Hair is a cheerful, enthusiastic, book-smart fairytale fangirl who can't wait for her Once Upon a Time to begin! She's spent every day of her life in the tower memorizing every corner of her story! Actually, she's memorized everyone's story. Being a fairytale princess is a dream come true, and Holly is finally able to embrace her legacy! * '''Lizzie Hearts - '''In her heart-of-hearts, Lizzie is proper, dignified and determined to be the perfect future Queen of Wonderland. In fact, she is one of the most misunderstood students at Ever After High. Although it may appear otherwise, Lizzie's not the angry, bossy Royal everyone assumes she's destined to be. She just has a hard time understanding the customs in the "normal" fairytale world outside of her homeland. Signature - Rebels Back-of-the-box blurb Are you a Royal or a Rebel? Shut the storybooks you thought you knew and open a new chapter at Ever After High, where the spellbinding teenagers of classic fairytale legends choose to either follow their parent's fabled footsteps or discover their own Happily Ever After! Quotes * Honest to Goodness. (Cedar Wood) * Thinking Outside the Tower. (Poppy O'Hair) Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguised as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the [[Ever After High (website)|''Ever After High website]]. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * '''Cedar Wood - Created from the same magical wood that brought her father to life, Cedar is creative, genuine and always honest. Unfortunately, she's literally always honest, as her father accidentally wished for an unbreakable curse that makes her tell the truth no matter what. But Cedar is one persistent puppet who never gives up in her personal journey to become a real girl. * 'Poppy O'Hair '- Crafty, free-thinking and always finding new ways to style hair, Poppy O'Hair is unique in more ways than one. Her mother is a famous legend, and yet Poppy has no story. So she followed her passion, and became a trendsetting indie hairstylist. Now that the script has been flipped at Ever After High, Poppy wonders if there is a place for her to discover her fairytale destiny. Category:Doll logs